


Down Time

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Darcy enjoy down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Clint always does something special for Darcy when he is on a break.  
One time he took her to Coney Island and won her a lot of prizes.  
Another time they went to a private beach, where Darcy jumped her boyfriend.  
One time they went to a club.  
He took her to a Spa once.  
They both relaxed.  
Darcy enjoys all this since Clint is always so relaxed.  
He is never stressed with her.  
And even if he is, she knows how to relieve it.  
They enjoy their time together.  
Cherish it very much since they both have busy lives.


End file.
